How to's of Rurouni Kenshin
by MrFoshizzleProTheWanderor
Summary: Ever wanted the Kenshn-gumi to do a How-to guide? Now is your chance! :D You, the reader, can request some How-to's! Look inside for more information  -  Thank you!
1. Requests!

The How-to's of Rurouni Kenshin

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, it is :)

**Introduction**

Hello my friends! MrFoshizzleProTheWanderor here :D

I was watching some Howcast videos on Youtube due to my boredom ^^; And while I was watching them, a question struck me: has anyone ever done a How-to of Rurouni Kenshin?

This may sound strange, so allow me to explain.

You can request any Rurouni Kenshin character to do a How-to :) For example, you could say 'I want Sanosuke to do a How to get free food' and I'll be more than glad to do it and I'm sure the Kenshin-gumi would allow me to borrow them for these little How-to's ^-^

Sanosuke: Yeah...

Kaoru: Whatever you say...

Kenshin: You are the fanfic writer, that you are ^^;

Yahiko: Hey, where do I get a say in this!

So anywho, you can ask any of the characters to do a How-to on anything you desire ^-^ Please participate if you will! Thank you and I will see you in the first chapter! :D

-MrFoshizzleProTheWanderor


	2. Sanosuke: How To Get Free Food

The How-to's of Rurouni Kenshin

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, it is :)

* * *

><p><strong>How to Get Free Food<strong>

Sanosuke: Hey, I'm Sanosuke Sagara. Thanks for requesting the how-to, Scarred Sword Heart!

*leans against wall of the dojo*

Sanosuke: So...I betcha almost half of the Rurouni Kenshin fans everywhere know I almost never pay for food...

Kaoru: *stops at the doorway* *leans in, eyes large* _Almost? _You **never **pay for anything, you lousy free-loader!

Sanosuke: *tense mark appears on forehead* Anyway... in this How-to Guide, I'll give you all the steps I take on how to get a free meal. *smirks* And hey, maybe you can go by these steps too!

Kaoru: I doubt it! Who in the right mind would want to be a lazy rooster-headed free-loader like you-?

Sanosuke: *flares at Kaoru* SHUT UP YOU STUPID RACOON!

Kaoru: *glares at Sanosuke* What did you call me?

Kenshin: *steps in, sweatdropping* Anyway, lets move on, shall we? Heheh... ^^;

Step 1

Sanosuke: Alright, so go to any restaraunt you can easily swing by in town. For this step, I'll be headin' to the Akebeko. *winks* *walks into Akebeko*

Tae: *stops her sweeping* *cheerfully turns around* Welcome to the Akebeko-! *sees its Sanosuke and frowns* Oh, it's _you _again...

Sanosuke: Heheh, yeah... *rubs back of head* *smiles awkwardly* So, um, one way to get free food is by puttin' any meals you order on your tab. It's a great and easy way to eat for free, am I right?

Tae: *smacks Sanosuke upside the head with broom*

Sanosuke: YOUCH! *grips head, wincing*

Tae: You are **not **putting any more of your meals on your tab, Mister! You already haven't paid for over a months worth of food!

Sanosuke: *grins sheepishly* Hey, where's a guy suppose to get money little lady? Besides, I already toldya 'I'm gonna pay you back'.

Tae: *fumes* THAT WAS THREE MONTHS AGO!

Sanosuke: *flabberguasted* Damn, seriously? I thought I told you two months ago... uh... *sighs* ...well anyway, thats the way I mostly get my free food. But theres plenty more ways to get it if your tab hasn't piled up...

Step 2

Sanosuke: For this, you'll need to have a couple friends, preferably friends who can actually _cook._

Kaoru: *holds bokken behind Sanosuke* What was that?

Sanosuke: Anyway-

Kaoru: AH! *prepares to hit Sanosuke over head*

Kenshin: *restrains her, sweatdropping* Now, now Miss Kaoru.. ^^; It's quite alright, that it is. Sano is meerely teaching the audience his 'how-to'.

Kaoru: I don't care! LET ME AT HIM! *kicks and thrashes as Kenshin continues to hold her back much to his embarrassment*

Sanosuke: -so another way to get free food is by mooching off your friends! *grins* And in return, you can repay them with your company. Right Kenshin?

Kenshin: *eyebrows raise* Sano...

Kaoru: DAMN RIGHT YOU WILL! LOUSY FREE-LOADER!

Sanosuke: *raises index finger* And when you can't mooch off your friends anymore, for say, they either run out of food to offer you...

_**SLAM!**_

Sanosuke: *cringes* ...or they kick ya out of their house for being the cause of all their food running out, here's a final step you can take that is a one-hundred percent guarentee full-proof idea to get free food. *laughs nervously* *calls over shoulder* Uh...hey Missy, can I come back in now? Huh?

Step 3

Sanosuke: Head out into some kinda forest and find food there!

*wrestles through bramble thickets and trees*

Sanosuke: *grunts* Yep! One sure fire way of getting free food is this...! *spots an unnaturally colored plant growing nearby* *gapes with triumph and plucks it out of the ground* This, er, whatcha-ma-call-it-plant is a plant that I sure hope would be edible! You can always count on the forest to be your number one provider for a food source.

Sanosuke: *plops plant in mouth* *begins to eat it* *arches brow* Ya know...irt kinda has a funky trste to irt... *scratches head* Irt trstes really familiar...

Kenshin: OROOO! *falls through a tree canopy and lands on his face next to Sanosuke*

Sanosuke: *swallows plant* *sees Kenshin and blinks* O.O Kenshin? Is that you? *pulls Kenshin to his feet*

Kenshin: *spits out bits of dirt and rock*

Sanosuke: What are you doin' here?

Kenshin: *opens eyes* *eyes grow wide as saucers* Sano...you didn't forget to tell the readers about the severity of half of the forest's plants, did you?

Sanosuke: *hits fist into his palm* Oh yeah! That's what I forgot!

Kenshin: Sano...

Sanosuke: The one thing you gotta remember when your out in the middle of a forest is never eat any forest plants without knowing if it's highly severe or not. *puts hands on hips* *bows head* *shuts eyes* *shakes head* That'll definately be somethin' pretty bad. But hey- *lightens up and smiles* -just as long as you know your forest plants, you'll be _fine! _

Kenshin: But Sano...

Sanosuke: Well, that's all from me. Hope ya liked my 'how-to' guide! See ya. *walks away, a rooster tail sprouting from his butt*

Kenshin: *sighs and shakes head* Oro...

* * *

><p><strong>Owari!<strong>

Well that's all for now! Thanks for the suggestion Scarred Sword Heart! I hope you enjoyed Sanosuke's 'How-to-' Guide! Please review and don't forget to request any how-to's from the Kenshin-gumi.

Me and the Kenshin-gumi: Ja ne!

-MrFoshizzleProTheWanderor


	3. Hiko: How To Identify Mushrooms

The How-to's of Rurouni Kenshin

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It is owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki, it is :)

* * *

><p><strong>How to Identify Mushrooms<strong>

Hiko: Hello. I am Hiko Seijiro XIII, Master of the sword style Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu, but you probably know that since I'm just that great of a swordsman that word gets around about me. *smirks*

Kenshin: Oh geez... (=.=) Oro...

Hiko: Anywho, so thanks goes out to rockingmule for requesting this How-to Guide!

Kenshin: Yes *smiles weakly* *bows deeply* Thank you rockingmule for the request! It is greatly appreciated, that it- _IIIISSS-WHAA! _

_**CRASH!**_

Kenshin: *hits Hiko's shelf of pots* *falls on the floor, swirly eyed* Orooo...

Hiko: *eyebrow twitches* Hey, your going to clean that mess up baka deshi! Well, anyway, in the following How-to Guide, I'll give you some necessary steps on how to identify mushrooms...

Kenshin: *shoots up from the ground, fully concious* *eyes stretch* M-M-Master! Does this How-to Guide have anything to do with...uh... *ducks head to avoid anyone seeing his slight blush* ...nevermind.

Hiko: *looks conciderately to Kenshin* *shrugs it off* *smirks* So, let's get started, shall we?

Step 1

Hiko: Alright, so this step requires for you to be near some kind of forest or woodland area or particulary, your backyard. And since theres enough forest around here to wrap around the Earth a few thousand times, I'll be using that instead.

*walks into forest*

Hiko: Now that that's covered- *sits on rock with a jug of sake on knee* -we'll be moving on to the next step.

Step 2

Kenshin: *appears with a basket filled with multiple mushrooms* *smiles* Master, I found some mushrooms!

Hiko: *dips head* Good, bring them over.

Kenshin: *nods* Okay. *hands Hiko the basket* Um...Master?

Hiko: *groans* What is it now baka deshi?

Kenshin: *brows furrow* Why did you ask sessha to fetch the mushrooms?

Hiko: *eyes gleam* You'll see here in a moment. *reaches into basket and grabs a orange spotted red mushroom* And now brings us to our next step.

Step 3

Hiko: For this step, you won't need any kind of fancy smanshy book telling you what kind of mushrooms are which. *tosses a book over his shoulder nonchalantly* *grins* Hmph. The only thing you'll need is a willing participant...HEY BAKA DESHI!

Kenshin: *shows up in a flash in a cooking apron* Do you need me Master?

Hiko: Yeah *points at Kenshin quizically* You aren't busy with anything, are you?

Kenshin: *shifts reluctantly* Well, actually, I was in the middle of preparing lunch-

Hiko: So your not busy. Perfect.

Kenshin: But-

Hiko: *ignores Kenshin dilibertly* *holds mushroom in Kenshin's face* Here. Give it a try.

Kenshin: *grows hesitant* Um...what is it?

Hiko: *tense mark appears on forehead* Stop asking questions and just do it!

Kenshin: *eyes bug from head* *nods hastily* Uh-huh! A-alright. *takes mushroom* *examines it cautiously*

Hiko: *glares* Hey, I'm not getting any younger here!

Misao and Yahiko: *make a random appearance* HITEN MITSURUGI IS SOME KIND OF FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH OR SOMETHIN'!

Hiko: *rubs temples with irritance and groans* Well then, it doesn't seem as though this step is moving along any time soon...so to speed up the process, we'll move onto the next step.

Step 4

*hours later*

Kenshin: *hunched over on the ground, clutching his gut, laughing* M-M-MASTER! HAHA!

Hiko: *sits back on tree stump with a satisfied smile* If one wants something done right, then one must do it themselves. Just don't ask me how I got this worthless apprentice to eat it. Now, if certain mushrooms make you laugh, as Example A is clearly showing- *looks back to Kenshin*

Kenshin: *rolling on the ground, guffawing*

Hiko: *looks away* -then you know that its a 'laughing mushroom' your dealing with. You can test this theory on any mushroom really. All you need is some mushrooms and a willing participant. *stands up and walks away* That's the end of this 'how-to'. Hope you enjoyed it, but then again, you'd have to be a baka like my apprentice not to enjoy it. Sayonara *disappears*

* * *

><p><em>Special Note<em>

Kenshin: *drags himself off the ground* *still laughing* N-N-N-Now everyone, please, do not take my Mister... Pfft! I mean, Master! *laughs histarically* I CALLED MY MASTER, _MISTER! _HAHAHA! *falls onto the floor*

_**Thump!**_

Sanosuke: *steps over the laughing Kenshin* Uh...yeah, I think what Kenshin here is tryin' to say is not to try what Hiko did at home. Real mushrooms can be really dangerous and highly toxic and it's better to be safe than sorry. But anyways *smiles* Keep those requests coming! There's nothin' MrFoshizzleProTheWanderor loves more than somethin' to keep him busy and to keep ya laughin'! See ya!

Kenshin: *grabs hold of Sanosuke's sleeve* *snickers* You said 'laughin'...

Sanosuke: ...? Wha-

Kenshin: HAHAHA! YOU KILL SESSHA, THAT YOU DO!

Sanosuke: Uh...

_**Thump!**_

Sanosuke: *sweatdrops*

* * *

><p><strong>Owari!<strong>

Thank you rockingmule for the 'How-To' request! As usual, the requests are always greatly appreciated, they are :) Well, thats it for the time being! Sorry for the late update! ^^; This one hopes you enjoyed Hiko's 'How-To Guide'! Till next time...

Me and Kenshin-gumi: Ja ne!

Kenshin: JA NE! HAHAHA! *falls over*

Me and Kenshin-gumi: *sweatdrop*


End file.
